


Jaskier's no good very bad day

by betawhitewolf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: The sound of rain accompanies Jaskier's every step, leaving his already worn shoes muddy and sodden as the ground underneath him gives way with the rain currently soaking him to the bone.Of course he wouldn't have had the luck to reach a Tavern before the rain started, Jaskier thinks bitterly his skin already starting to hurt where the cold air freezes it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	Jaskier's no good very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning i am my own beta! There is definitely mistakes through out this but I really hope you guys enjoyed!! I spent way too long writing this lmao

The sound of rain accompanies Jaskier's every step, leaving his already worn shoes muddy and sodden as the ground underneath him gives way with the rain currently soaking him to the bone. 

Of course he wouldn't have had the luck to reach a Tavern before the rain started, Jaskier thinks bitterly his skin already starting to hurt where the cold air freezes it.

The bard shifts his doublet to be tighter around him, his eyes shifting up to glare unhappily at the sky as he resists the urge to flip it off, not wanting to anger mother nature or destiny anymore than he already had. 

Instead he focuses on the glow of a village not far off from where he currently was. The only saving grace from Jaskier having to camp out in the cold and more than likely dying of hyperthermia.

Jaskier lets himself sigh dramatically before he cringes as he thinks of a certain witcher who would be rolling his eyes along with his equally grumpy horse. 

It makes his chest ache with pain. He would have thought after 5 months it would be easier to handle thoughts of Geralt, instead it leaves him bitter and hurting. 

The bard forces himself to shove away the emotions as he takes a deep breath his lungs aching from the cold and bring a proper distraction with it. 

By the time Jaskier is focused on the road again he's already made it to the outskirts of the village. 

Relief washes over Jaskier like the rain down his back as he sees a Tavern off in the distance, he can already feel the warmth of a bath on his skin as he picks up his pace to hurry toward it. 

The bard is practically skipping by the time he reaches the door, his frozen hand quickly curling around the handle as he flings it open. The immediate hit of warm air leaves Jaskier groaning in delight as he steps into the place. 

The tavern he walks into is honestly quite nice, or well as nice as a small town tavern can be. Jaskier almost feels bad for tracking mud through the place as he saunters up to the counter trying to catch the eye of the barmaid currently manning the front desk. 

Eventually she does look over at him, though Jaskier can see the mild cringe in her blue eyes as she takes in his appearance, he already knows he probably looks like a drowned rat; but none the less she approaches him with a kind smile. 

"Can i help you sir?" Her voice is light as she speaks, and if Jaskier was in a better mood he would absolutely try to woo her. 

"Yes actually, I was wondering if I could possibly have a room and a nice warm bath and meal?" He keeps his tone of voice politely as he flashes her a winning smile. 

She gives him a once over before seemingly taking pity on him, "we do have one room left, but im afraid we don't have any warm meals prepared at the moment. But im sure if you want, after your bath we'll have something prepared for you." 

Jaskier keeps his sigh of relief to himself as he nods to her, "that sounds absolutely splendid, how much do I owe you my dear?" 

"Just 15 crowns." She responds back politely as she's already turned away to get his key for him.

Jaskier hides his cringe as he takes out his coin purse, after this he'll be left with 5 crowns and it'll be back to sleeping outside until he can stomach playing his lute again.

But at least he gets this small reprieve before the world can fuck him over again. 

By the time Jaskier finishes fishing out his coin the barmaid has turned around with a key in her hand, "I'll have the men bring up your tub and water." 

"Thank you sweetheart." Jaskier chirps politely and he smile to himself when the women flushes as she gives him a weak your welcome back. 

Jaskier picks up the key with a flourish before he's off to his room, the bard more than excited to enjoy a hot bath after a month of bathing in cold creeks.

The room he enters is quite quaint, and actually very nice for the town he had found himself in. The bed even being soft rather than hard and lumpy, Jaskier feels like he could cry at the turn of his luck. 

But before his dramatics could get too out of hand there was a knock at his door before it was opened and two men carrying a tub came in along with couple of others with steaming buckets. 

Jaskier happily thanks them as they set down the tub and buckets.

The men all gave a grunt of welcome before leaving, except one who's eyes linger on him for a little too long before he too leaves. Jaskier brushed it off, after all he was use to gawking so it wasn't anything new or strange to him.

As soon as the door clicked closed he was more focused on getting his bath ready than some strange man. 

Jaskier has never in his life moved water buckets so fast as he dumps each of them into the tub before digging through his bag until he finds his small container of bath salts and oils. 

He adds a generous amount of both before he undresses and slips into the warm water. The sigh he lets out is loud as the warmth immediately chases away any lingering cold in his limbs and forces his overtaxed muscles to relax. 

Jaskier stays in the tub till the water turns lukewarm. It's nice, in a way life hasn't been for him recently. 

Getting out feels like fighting a war with himself but Jaskier's stomach snarls with hunger and the water is barely warm anymore so he knows the moment of peace has past. 

He gets redressed slowly taking his time to enjoy clean skin in clean clothing before he gathers the rest of his witt and gets ready to face the crowed of people down stairs. Once a upon a time this would be where Jaskier would shine, but now it just leaves him hollow. 

The thought of playing his lute makes his fingers burn and his stomach twist and he knows if anybody recognizes him he'll be asked to play and Jaskier will have to find an excuse as to why he can't. It was a bother and troublesome but a hot meal was worth anything at this point.

So Jaskier takes a deep breath and dips downstairs. 

Once He gets to the bottom he's immediately hit with the smell of cooking food. Jaskier stomach growls with a vengeance but the bard ignores it and instead he looks for a table tucked into a far corner for him to escape prying eyes. 

Eventually he does find one without people in it, he is beyond relived to be able to hide as he waits for his food and drink to be brought to him. The bard barely is able to get comfortable before a man sits down across from him.

Jaskier jumps a little as he does but he instantly recognizes the man as the one who had lingered in his room so he forces himself to calm down and flash the man a politely and very strained smile.

"Ah! Well hello my good sir, is there something i can help you with?" 

"You the butcher's bard, yeah?" 

Jaskier cringes at the name a small frown wanting to pull on his lips and an insult on the tip of his tongue waiting for him to open his mouth again, but he stops and takes a breath before answering.

"I once was yes, though he prefers the name White Wolf to Butcher, i mean if you've heard my songs you'd know that." 

The man openly rolls his eyes at him before he sits back a little and Jaskier actually gets a full view of him. 

He's tall even sitting down, his hair a dark messy brown and his eyes a forrest green. His clothing is that of a farmer but the man looks like he's never worked in the field a day in his life. It makes Jaskier strangely suspicious. 

"Look bard, I just wanted to tell ya if yer lookin for that thing of yours it just left town to do a little business for us, so it'd be best if you did too." The man huffs his eyes dark and disinterested.

Jaskier feels himself flush with the shot of anger that laces up his spine, "That thing, has a fucking name, he goes by Geralt and I'll have you know that I don't give a rats ass what he's up too so if you wouldn't mind leaving my table that would be wonderful for us both." 

The man across from him immediately scowls a look of anger entering his own eyes as he goes to get up and grab for Jaskier. 

Luckily their interrupted before things can get too out of hand, as the barmaid from early brings over a plate of food and some ale, her blue eyes linger on the man sitting across from him before she puts down Jaskier's food. 

"Sorry for you wait and for Jack bothering you." She murmurs meekly and Jaskier shoots her a strained grin.

"It's quite alright dear, he was just leaving after all." The man glares at the two of them before he shoves back his chair and stomps off. 

The women quietly sighs and shakes her head before apologizing to Jaskier again and leaving him to his meal. 

With the conversation he just had, Jaskier doesn't really feel like eating but he forces himself too as he thinks about what the man had said. 

So Geralt was in the area, and he had taken a job, that more than likely meant that he'd be back here by the morning; so Jaskier had to leave before then to avoid him. 

If the bard wasn't so petty he'd just leave now, but as it was he wasn't wasting a perfectly good room and he already knew he'd be ending up sick from walking in the rain already so he wasn't making it worst just because some grumpy stupid witcher was going to be in town. 

Jaskier finishes his meal as he sulks and he walks to his room in the same manner. Once he gets inside hes over to his bed before he can even kick his shoes off. 

He all but collapses onto his bed, his body finally telling him how tired he was from the day events.

At least sleep would bring him some peace, Jaskier bitterly thinks, with that thought in mind he drifts off still half way off his bed with the furs barely around him. 

He wakes again to the sound of thunder and rain pounding against his rooms window. It makes the bard groan in annoyance as he realizes its probably time to leave and he'll have to fucking brave the storm just to avoid Geralt. 

It makes his head hurt and he can already feel the beginning of a fever nipping at his skin but he ignores it in favor of getting himself up and packing what few of his belongings are out of his bag. 

He gives the room a quick once over, making sure he's leaving nothing behind before he hurries down the stairs and over to the desk to return the key before he's out the door not even giving himself a second to rethink anything. 

He's almost immediately soaked, his clothes sticking awkwardly to his skin as he hurries out of town in a northern direction hoping beyond hope that Geralt had went east into the thick of the forrest. 

He's so caught up in escaping the witcher that he doesn't notice that he's being followed. 

Not until he's well out of town and there's suddenly an arrow sticking through his leg. 

Jaskier collapses with a pained gasp his knees hitting the ground with an audible crack. His mind has no time to catch up with current events as he finds himself suddenly being kicked in the ribs and shoved onto his back.

The rain blurs his vision but not enough to obscure the dark green eyes that glare down at him. 

"You know bard I was trying to be nice, but you just had to ruin it huh?" The man asks, ending his question by pressing his muddy shoe down into Jaskier's chest. 

The bard wheezes in pain his eyes crossing as more pressure was applied to his already bruised ribs. 

The man doesn't seem the notice though as he continues to talk, his voice low and filled with anger, "You know if you don't care about your witcher so much im sure it wouldn't even notice if it's little bardling was gone huh?" 

Suddenly the man smiles, a cruel scathing little thing, "Or maybe it would thank me for taking care of its annoyance, hmm?" 

Jaskier finally finds his tongue as the man presses down harder onto his ribs, "I'm sure whatever little power trip your getting from this will get you off, but I can assure you the witcher you speak of doesn't care about me nor I him, so piss off or actually do something you fucking coward." 

The sound of his ribs breaking is actually louder than the scream that tries to escape his throat. 

The man is still leering over him but now he looks properly angry, his face twisted into a deep unsettling grimace. 

"You have quite the tongue on you bard, you should watch it or I'll cut it out." 

Jaskier lets a wheeze in responds but that's cut short into another cut off cry as the man lifts his foot only to stomp down onto already broken ribs. 

"Maybe I should break your fingers bard or maybe even your jaw, wont be much for singing without those." The man moves his foot to lean over Jaskier. 

As soon as he gets close to the bards face Jaskier spits into his eyes.

The man rears back with a pained hiss and Jaskier can't help but chuckle. Though his victory is short lived as a fist cracks across his face, leaving his brain spinning and him seeing stars. 

By the time Jaskier can see straight again there's a foot smashing his hand into the ground and the sound of a crossbow bolt being loaded. 

Jaskier freezes up as he looks up at the man only to see a bolt being leveled with his face. 

Instead of pleading or panicking like a coward, Jaskier just gives in and closes his eyes and waits. 

Instead of searing life ending pain there's a burst of air strong enough to take his breath away and the sound of an arrow hitting the ground near his head. 

Jaskier forces his eyes open just in time to watch a flash of white and black fly over him and the sound of flesh being cut through along with a gurgling signifies the death of somebody, but Jaskier isnt sure who and a small part of him doesn't want to know. 

But curiosity kills the bard as they say, and he tilts his head back only to come face to face with a soaking wet witcher. 

Jaskier stills as he looks into golden eyes. The first to break their stare off is surprisingly Geralt. The man turns around behind him and motions to somebody before he moves to bend down beside Jaskier's still prone form. 

"What did he do to you?" Geralt's gruff voice brings back too many memories and Jaskier doesn't even realises he's started to cry before it's too late to hide it. 

The witcher shifts over him a flash of something that looks strangely like concern written across his face as he checks Jaskier over. 

The bard doesn't even have a moment to get himself together before there's another person leaning over him.

He's actually shocked to see violet eyes studying him. 

"We should get him out of the rain witcher, he's clearly been through it already no need to make his injuries worst by exposing them to the cold." Yennefer's quite cold voice chirps. 

Jaskier lets his eyes slip close again for a second as he gathers himself before he opens his eyes and locks them with Geralt's "I'm fine, I can handle this on my own, I appreciate the saving again Geralt but I'll have you know I won't be your burden again." 

To everyones shock, including Jaskier's, the bard finds himself moving to sit up right, completely ignoring the shot of dizziness and the way his ribs scream in agony at him to stop. 

He barely gets to a sitting position before there are hands grabbing him and steadying him before he can fall. 

"You're coming with us to the town Jaskier." Geralt growls his voice low and unhappy at the bard. 

Jaskier can't help but bristles at the tone of voice, "I'm just fine on my own witcher, now get your hands off of me." 

He goes to shove off the others hands but they just tighten and suddenly he's being picked up. 

Jaskier lets out a loud series of curses as the movement pulls on his shattered ribs and the arrow still logged in his leg gets moved. 

But Geralt takes it as him being mad and just tightens his hold. 

Jaskier flinches slightly at that but its enough for Geralt to notice amd suddenly Jaskier is being put on Roach. 

"Ciri come here."

Jaskier watches in shock as the princess approaches them her eyes lingering on Jaskier, and the bard can't help but smile softly at her, happy to see her healthy and safe with Geralt and Yennefer. 

The witcher between them bends down and picks her up before settling her with Jaskier on the horses back, "make sure he doesn't fall." 

Ciri nods her head before turning to look back at Jaskier with a small smile on her face, "Don't worry I'll make sure you make it to the inn without falling off!" 

Jaskier lets out a quite wheeze the pain in his body finally catching up now that the adrenaline and emotions have faded away, "I'm sure you will princess." 

The ride back is spent in relative silence as Jaskier is more focus on keeping conscious and quite rather than filling the silence for once. 

By the time the inn is looming over them Jaskier is ready to pass out again. But he forces himself to focus on the way Roach walks rather than the comforting thought of just not being awake. 

As Roach comes to a steady stop, the bard prepares himself for the inevitable pain it'll cause him to get off of her by himself. 

As soon as he goes to swing his leg over her to hop off he's caught around the waist and lifted off of her instead. 

"Are you trying to make your injuries worse?" Geralt gruffs at him as he's sat down on very unsteady legs. 

"Im trying not to be a burden." Jaskier growls back without thinking. The bard misses the flinch Geralt gives at his words but still the witcher grabs him and helps him into the tavern, letting Yennefer walk in front of him and to the barmaid Jaskier had been talking to when he first got there. 

"We need two rooms, two baths and some food." Yennefer's tone of voice is one of demanding rather than asking. 

The barmaid looks ready to argue but she stops once she spots Jaskier. 

"We can do that, I'll have the men bring up everything to you, do you also want me to fetch the healer for your bard?" 

"No, I'll take care of him." 

The women nods her head before giving Yennefer two room keys and then going to fetch the men.

After she disappears from sight Yennefer turns to the three of them motions up the stairs. The walk up them is painful and slow but they get to where they need to be soon enough, and Jaskier is ready to collapse by the time they get him to a bed. 

"Alright bardling, what happened?" Yennefer is just as noisy as ever, Jaskier thinks bitterly. 

"I supposed i pissed him off enough that he decided to kill me." Jaskier huffs back his voice laced with pain as he holds onto his ribs. 

Yennefer takes in his expression before sighing and rolling her eyes, "that sounds about right for you, let me guess you slept with his wife?" 

"Actually no, I just told the man to piss off because he wanted to insult Geralt in front of me." Jaskier murmurs his eyes glued to the floor as he doesn't want to see the scowl of anger on Geralt's face. 

Instead he hears the witcher growl before he starts talking, "You should have left it alone, im sure whatever he was saying I've heard before." 

Jaskier frowns at that before he picks up his head to lock eyes with Geralt, "look, I know that the last thing you want is me of all people defending you, but i will not sit idly by while some drunkard tries to sully your good name." 

Geralt stares back at him for sometime before he huffs and turns to Yennefer, "can you get the arrow out of his leg and fix his ribs?" 

Yennefer deadpans at him for a moment before groaning in frustration, "yes I can." She stops talking for a second before sighing, "take Ciri to our room witcher, I'll be done when you come back." 

Geralt nods his head before turning to Ciri and holding out a hand to her. The small girl easily takes it before turning to give Jaskier a wave goodbye as they take their leave. 

Once the door shuts behind them it leave Yennefer and Jaskier alone. 

The quite around the two of them is deafening and Jaskier is about to make a snide remark about it when Yennefer quickly approaches his bed. 

"Im going to knock you out before i get started, it'll be easier to work on you with you out of it." She states calmly, like she's talking about the weather and not putting Jaskier under one of her spells. 

The bard instinctually tenses up as she reaches for him, "now wait a minute witch! Why are you helping me? You hate me, there's no reason for you to play nice." 

Yennefer stops and lets out a tired groan, but instead of answering she presses her hand to Jaskier forehead and he's out before he can even comprehend what's happening. 

The next time Jaskier wakes up it's to warmth and the sound of voices quietly arguing near his bed. The bard wrinkles his nose unhappily, a small part of him confused as to why there are people in his room that is until his mind actually comprehends the voices. 

"You need to talk to him! I will not be stuck with you two being pissy all the time." Yennefer's voice seethes and Jaskier is surprised by the anger in it. 

"He wont want to hear it Yenn, he thinks i hate him." Geralt's voice is soft and if Jaskier didn't know better he'd say there was a tinge of sadness to it. 

"You know for somebody who doesn't have emotions, your quite full of them Geralt. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and talk. It. out!" The statement is accompany by his door being slammed shut. 

Jaskier lays still for a long moment before he peaks open an eye.

Geralt is surprisingly still in the room, his back to Jaskier as he stares at the door before he sighs and turns around. 

Though he freezes up as his eyes meet blue ones. The two of them are stuck in a wierd staring contest again before Jaskier breaks it with a weak sigh.

"What did you do to piss her off so bad?" 

Geralt grunts as he takes a seat near Jaskier's bed, "she thinks we need to talk."

Jaskier hums quietly before he licks his lips and gets himself to sit up a little, "I think we should too." 

Geralt stares at him clearly shocked which has Jaskier scoffing, "please Geralt, close your mouth before you catch flies." 

The man grunts and turns his head away. Jaskier lets out another tired sigh before he starts talking. 

"Look, im sorry for causing you trouble again but you dont have to fake care about me just because im hurt." 

Geralt shoots his head back to Jaskier immediately. 

"I know you think of me as a burden, you made it quite obvious, so now that im safe you can leave and I'll be fine on my own." Jaskier keeps his head down as he finishes his eyes tearing up slightly as he waits for Geralt to grunt and leave. 

Instead there's a hand on his knee and Geralt's gruff voice sounds beside him, "Jaskier, I'm... Im really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, I didn't mean any of it." The witcher pauses his speech before letting out a pained sigh, "look, I've been looking for you Jaskier, so i can apologise. I want you to know that I don't think any of that about you." 

By the end of his speech Jaskier has looked up and is now openly staring and crying at the witcher. 

"You've been looking for me?" 

Geralt nods, Jaskier can't help the wet half chuckle that escapes his throat. 

"You're terrible at this Geralt but I forgive you." Jaskier grabs Geralt's hand from where it still rest on his leg and he holds it. 

Geralt huffs with a roll of his eyes but he seems to relax into his chair, his hand turning to curl around Jaskier's in return. 

The two of them sit in silence for a good while before Jaskier picks up his head and asks, "what did you do with him by the way?" 

Geralt stares at him confused until Jaskier rolls his eyes and motions to his wounds. 

Then the witchers eyes grow dark, "I fed him to the pigs outside of town." 

Jaskier huffs out a laugh as he settles back in bed, "good, I feel like its what he deserves." 

The witcher hums his agreement and Jaskier smiles at him.

It's good to have Geralt back, even if everything isn't fixed at least they have a chance to do so now. 

With that thought in mind and the witcher's steady hand holding his Jaskier drifts off into a peaceful sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did/didnt have a good day/night!! Stay safe and I'll see you again!!


End file.
